


Возможность

by seane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Жизнь полна новых возможностей, и несостоявшаяся смерть — тоже.Написано на Фандомную битву-2018





	Возможность

Драйден дышит ровно. Тело его неподвижно, веки сомкнуты. Сухой стерильный воздух — верный признак небольшого корабля, где недостаточно обитателей, чтобы наводнить его своими запахами, — кажется смутно знакомым. У каждого корабля воздух свой, особенный.

Боли почти нет. Призрак боли, ее отголоски свили гнездо в солнечном сплетении. Занятно. Кто-то его не просто заштопал — позаботился о комфорте. Любезно с его стороны.

Драйден уверен, что это не Ки'ра.

Ки'ра, его жемчужина, любимая его игрушка, умнейшая соратница, не стала бы его щадить. Раз уж решилась, она пойдет до конца, не отступит на полпути.

И за тем мальчишкой она не последует, Драйден в этом уверен. Ки'ра хочет себе Багровый рассвет. В своей Ки'ре Драйден уверен, словно в самом себе. Он одновременно зол на нее — и до смешного доволен: добраться до нее и сбросить в грязь или любоваться ею на вершине — желания для него равнозначные.

Переиграла его, умница. Сумела воспользоваться его слабостью.

Вот только не проверила жизненные показатели и не добила, это глупо.

На корабле тихо. Ровный гул двигателей усыпляет. Драйдену становится скучно. От природы он нетерпелив, и это порой бывает для него источником проблем. Но Драйден не из тех, кто склонен переламывать свою природу.

Мягкие и одновременно весомые шаги прерывают его скуку, разбивают, как дорогой хрусталь. Дзыньк. Драйден лежит, не шевелясь.

— Вос, — говорит знакомый голос.

Неожиданный голос. Вот так-так.

С этим человеком нет смысла притворяться. Драйден поворачивает голову, прижимается к подушке потным виском.

— Фетт. — Голос хриплый, и в горле першит. — Чем обязан?

— Мой наниматель хочет тебя видеть, — и помолчав, Фетт равнодушно продолжает: — Он хочет, чтобы ты оставался в игре.

Драйден невольно приподнимает бровь. У Бобы Фетта работодателей хватает, но кто заинтересован судьбой игроков такого уровня? Разве что тот, кто играет на уровень выше. А такой заказчик у Фетта только один, но зато и во всем остальном заказчик этот уникален.

Как — интересно. Смертельно опасно, но в этой жизни опасно практически все. А вот азарт вызывает немногое.

— Мы вряд ли летим в Центр Империи?

— Нет, — соглашается Фетт. — Не туда.

Но, очевидно, именно к тому, о ком Драйден подумал.

Драйден Вос прикрывает глаза. Ки'ра, девочка моя, какую возможность ты мне подарила. И мы еще сыграем с тобой. О, как мы сыграем!


End file.
